newdragonballfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Shu
.}} Shu (シュウ, Shū) is a dead male warrior, who lost his life battling 's elites alongside just prior to the . He was allowed to reclaim his body upon traveling to where he now resides. He is the older brother of Yarō and Carola. Appearance Shu is small of height with a lithe frame more befitting of a child. He sports spiky black hair but previously had a hair-style mimicking when he was alive, out of admiration. His hairstyle now resembles and his son, , again out of admiration for the stand Bardock made. His eyes are black and his body muscled, despite his young appearance. He sports the distinctive Saiyan tail and wraps it around his waist like a belt of sorts, but it often flails about when he transforms into a Super Saiyan. Shu is often seen wearing a martial arts outfit of a red coloration with a long-sleeved yellow undershirt accompanied with red wristbands and a turquoise belt. Personality Shu is best described as a lively young man with a love of mischief. He constantly goads and humiliates his opposition in combat as a means of riling them up into making a mistake, showing a certain level of strategical planning and ability. As a full-blooded Saiyan warrior he is also a fierce combatant but doesn't show the trademark ruthlessness or bloodthirstiness characteristic of his race. When tasked with the annihilation of an entire planets occupants he instead delivered on them an ultimatum instead of the deaths he'd originally been ordered. He told them to flee, and thus conquered a planet without spilling a single drop of blood. It was this attitude that ultimately allowed him to retain his body upon his death. History Shu was born to unnamed parents in . At the time of his birth he was reported to have a resting power level of 1,000. He also had at least six siblings -- two of whom died on the front-lines and a third who died through illness. In Shu was sent to exterminate the population of an unknown planet with his younger brother, Yarō, and younger sister, Carola. Contrary to their orders the three siblings gave the inhabitants of the planet an ultimatum: flee and no harm would come to them. Fear of the supposedly "barbaric and ruthless" Saiyan race sped the inhabitants decision and a planet-wide evacuation order was issued. Shu and his siblings thus conquered a planet without spilling a drop of blood. Three years later in Shu's life was altered drastically by the arrival of . The tyrant decided that he no longer needed the Saiyan race and decided to obliterate them from the face of the universe. Taking the initiative Shu attacked alongside , but was no match for Frieza or his elites. In a one-sided battle where he fought to his fullest but ultimately to no avail, Shu was obliterated along with when Frieze launched his down onto the planet. When next he woke Shu was granted residency in . Synopsis Power Shu's standard before his death was 9,500 -- which was close to that of and . After harsh training in Otherworld however he now stands in and around 45,000 on a , with that number rising by three-fold to 135,000 through use of Spirit Call. As such he can easily stand against the strongest of . When he becomes a Great Ape his bog-standard power level increases ten-fold from 45,000 to 450,000. Through use of Spirit Call this increases three-fold to 13500,000. His Super Saiyan form is by far his strongest state however and increases his base power fifty-fold. With it Shu leaps from 45,000 to 2250,000. With Spirit Call this becomes an incredible 6750,000. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Growth Rate:' Even by Saiyan standards Shu has an exceptional ability to grasp the basic concepts of advanced techniques, usually without a proper demonstration or explanation. As a Saiyan he becomes stronger after a near-death experience; something which allowed him to come close to rivaling the Saiyan King and Bardock prior to his untimely death. After making his way to Otherworld Shu proved to be an incredibly quick learner and mimicry expert who was capable of fashioning himself techniques through simple observation. In little time at all he achieved the legendary transformation of his race and pushed his power level from 9,500 to 45,000. *' ' – The ability to fly with the use of . *' ' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Spirit Call' – A power-up technique that originally began as the power-up. Shu later refined it when he arrived in Otherworld and the destruction of his entire race became known to him. It functions similarly to the technique in that it multiplies Shu's ki, strength, speed, and hearing upwards of threefold though is sustainable for longer periods: serving almost as a low-level transformation. He learned the technique by mimicking 's own Kaio-ken -- hence the similarities, with it retaining almost no relation with the Lightning Aura except the yellow color of his aura, which crackles with flashes of electricity. *' ' – Shu's signature attack. Its power and size is dependent on the amount of ki he expends upon firing it. Shu fires it from his open palm, but has demonstrated a two-handed version also, and has used it in many different ways. In his brief battle with Frieze, Zarbon, and Dedoria, Shu used the blast to propel him away from his enemies and then a one-handed version to quickly change direction. :*'Solar Ray Energy Wave' – A unique energy wave attack used by Shu as a desperation attack in his base and Super Saiyan forms. It is essentially identical to the Full Power Energy Wave in function, but emits a blinding light not unlike the upon being fired; which can easily blind the target before destroying them. *'Boundless Rage' – A high-paced rush followed by a series of swift punches to the abdomen, which Shu then finishes with a powerful kick to the head. He then follows them as they fly through the air where he smashes them firmly in the back down into the floor. *' ' – An energy wave fired from the mouth that is exclusive to Shu in his Great Ape form. The wave is immensely powerful and can cause massive explosions when fired. It is his strongest technique whilst in his Great Ape form, as well as his most well used. *'Revenge of the Saiyans' – A combination attack of brutal ki powered punches and kicks accompanied by a throw which sends Shu's enemy hurtling into the air which Shu used on in Otherworld. Once airborne Shu points both his hands into the air where he releases a torrent of charged ki upwards in the form of a gigantic two-handed Full Power Energy Wave. The outline of a Great Ape surrounds him during the techniques use, and is arguably Shu's strongest attack. Transformations & Forms *' :' As a Saiyan still in possession of his tail, Shu is capable of performing the Great Ape transformation; which increases his power tenfold. As an elite Saiyan warrior Shu can also maintain control of the form and speak fully. His speed is also unchanged from his base form. *' :' Shu first achieved the Super Saiyan transformation in Otherworld many years after the destruction of Planet Vegeta. During a training session with a recently deceased alien, Shu was forced to relive some of the most traumatic events of his life; the foremost of which was the annihilation of his planet and the destruction of his race. This vision pushed Shu over the edge and provided the emotional fury required to grasp the Super Saiyan form, as he remembered his parents and siblings on the planet below. Whilst active his power level increases fifty-fold, his hair stands up and turns golden, his irises turn green, and he becomes more muscular than previously. Ever since he achieved it this has become Shu's defacto form for battle, though he cannot fully control it. When he first debuted the transformation he beat to a bloody pulp before turning his sights on the rest of soldiers within Hell who where busying themselves with a revolt. *'Golden Great Ape:' A transformation not to be confused by the form taken by Goku and Vegeta. This is merely a form combining Shu's Great Ape transformation with his Super Saiyan transformation, resulting in a much stronger creature prone to rampages with only minimal ability to tell friend from foe. With it Shu's power level increases sixty-fold -- making this his strongest transformed state to date, which he assumed to deal with the revolting inhabitants of . Using Spirit Call he can increase his maximum power to sixty-three-fold. Quotes *(To an alien in Otherworld) "... What did you just say about the Saiyan race? We're nothing but a bunch of monkeys? Haha... DIE!" *(After becoming a Great Ape) "A minute ago I was the ant. Now you're the tiny one! C'mere! I'm gonna squash you!" Behind the Scenes Despite being the older brother of Yarō and Carola, Shu died during the Genocide of the Saiyan race where his younger siblings did not. As you do not age physically in Other World, Shu has maintained the appearance of a young teenager while his younger siblings passed him in age. Trivia *Shu's name is inspired by the following: 树 (pinyin: shù), a Chinese character meaning plant. Category:Characters Category:Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Original Character